Innocence Within Insanity
by AlienGuy02
Summary: BlackFuegomon, Fuegomon's clone brother, is a very psychotic life-form. He may be like that, but is there actually a spark of goodness begging to get out? And if so, will it ever dominate his insanity?


There were thoughts in his head that no normal person could comprehend. He acted in ways that would make other be overcome with fright. If they saw him staring eerily at them,  
they would probably get really fucked up ten times over. And quite frankly...

He liked that about himself.

The obsidian-colored reptile had curved black horns growing out of his head, his tail ending in a spiky ball of hardened flesh. He only had three clawed toes on both of his feet, and four fingers on his hands. He wore a pendant shaped like a snowflake around his neck with an upside-down cross cleverly hidden somewhere inside the snowflake. His reptilian, ruby-colored, and often bloodshot eyes coupled with a malicious, toothy, and psychotic grin were... Well needless to say, you wouldn't want to meet this guy in a dark place, that's for sure.

BlackFuegomon, he was called. At least in this form. He was created as a clone brother of the original Fuegomon, but this clone had his data corrupted. Nonetheless, he still could have gotten along with his brother...

...If only if it weren't for his paranoia. You see, he fears that if he meets an older person (and trust me, in the real world, a LOT of people are older than him), they would look down on him as an inferior and unwanted being, and would reject him in extremely heartbreaking ways if he tried to befriend them. He feared this so much and thought about it so constantly that it made his brain snap in two.

But in just a matter of seconds, he got used to the insanity, and even started enjoying it. He always plots the most vile, disturbing, and disgusting ways to kill those that exceed his age by more than two years, particularly the death of his older brother.

That disgusting Fuegomon... No matter how nice he seemed, he could NEVER be trusted, even if he was related to him. He'd eventually destroy him somehow even with the knowledge of them sharing the same genetic code! He would not get away with betraying him!!

He'd make him PAY for the things he'll do in the future, and he won't stop until he gives his older brother what's coming to him!!!

Bah, he shouldn't be worrying about him for now. He lay up against the trunk of a tree in a forest stained by the darkness of the night and curled up just like a cat. He hoped he would have that dream again where he finally devoured the flesh of Fuegomon. Yeah.  
That son of a bitch would REALLY deserve that... Getting slowly torn apart piece by piece and being slowly digested afterwards...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something approaching. Who would be disturbing him now of all times? Uncurling and with teeth bared, he ran over to the intruder of his resting spot, who was obviously a Renamon.

He lunged at the other Digimon, who leaped out of the away out of instinct and fright.  
Soon after the failed attack, he rushed at the Renamon and tried to claw him in the chest,  
but was easily countered and then flipped onto his back.

Not letting himself get defeated that easily, BlackFuegomon let out a scream as his hands glowed with a dark aura, then he tried to claw at the Renamon with them, getting in a few nicks at times, but the last one got a direct hit on his stomach. Clutching it in agony,  
he staggered backwards somewhat, then BlackFuegomon grabbed him and bit into the bastard's neck multiple times, eating off flesh as he did so, until all life functions ceased and he reverted back into a Digi Egg.

Licking his lips, BlackFuegomon broke a hole through the shell, then drank the insides out, even breaking off more of the shell to lick the interior clean. Mmm, what a delicious before-bed snack...

He discarded the egg shell and went back to his tree. Satisfied with his victory,  
BlackFuegomon stretched and yawned, then laid down and curled up once more and eventually drifted off to sleep, but not before something crossed his mind that he never thought he'd ever think about.

Was he wrong about his view on all older people?

The black lizard Digimon pondered that for a few moments, but then dismissed the thought as a crapload of brain power wasted, then he closed his eyes and let his subconscious do whatever it pleased as the rest of his mind dwelt in the sanctuary of unconsciousness. 


End file.
